Ever heard of knocking?
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: When Naruto opens the door he never should. A simple 'oops' won't do this time. Rated M for Lemon. No real plot line, just smut. NarutoxSakura One-shot


**PUUUREEEEEE smut here, guys. There's no storyline or anything. Just simple smex. If you don't like that stuff, I suggest you not read it (since you wouldn't like it). **

**I don't own Naruto**

"Get the fuck out." She hissed. Sakura's face was burning into a deeper red than she'd ever had. Embarrassment was definitely at its epitome.

Covering her was just a towel protectively as wet juices were running down her thighs. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. One minute she was building a much needed release, the next thing she knew Naruto came yelling and barging open the door to find her kneeling on the bed, legs spread wide with a haze in her eyes.

"I…." Was all Naruto could say at a time like this. His eyes couldn't tear themselves from her practically naked form. The only thing that was hiding the bare necessities was a small towel that was the quickest thing she could find closest to her. Naruto caught only a glimpse of her before she realized what was happening. Reflexes coming from a trained ninja had its many benefits.

"W-what were you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice croaking. You could obviously tell the bulge in his pants.

Sakura was more than embarrassed. "I think that someone even as stupid as you can connect the dots here."

The lack of response from him was irking. She was getting madder and redder by the minute. "Naruto, either help me or go away." She said crossly.

"What?"

_What_?She could NOT have just said that. Her state of arousal was obviously blurring her common sense.

"Forget I said that. Anyways, get out." Sakura sputtered angrily.

"Well…if you want, I could help you. I mean I obviously have an issue here as well." Gesturing to his lower region.

"I noticed…" Sakura grumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well I don't see why not. What's there to lose?"

_My sanity_. "My pride." She snapped.

The truth is; Sakura hadn't fucked in a while and way dying to. Just look at her current predicament. But her pride was getting in the way. Her body yearned for a release but her mind was resisting.

Naruto closed the door behind him and stepped closer to her.

"W-what are you doing? Did you not hear me? I told you to leave!"

"You don't want me to." His voice was low, and, dare she admit it, slightly seductive on him.

She felt her heart pounding ridiculously hard.

Reaching down to her, he hesitantly caressed her arms and she trembled in need.

Bending down, his lips grazed her collar bone, up her neck ever so slowly, to her jaw bone and finally to her lips. The kiss was hesitant and asking for permission.

Sakura couldn't believe it but she actually obliged. Her body couldn't take any more waiting, and she grabbed him and pulled him on the bed with her, pressing her body tightly with his.

He groaned at the contact and she felt a pool of heat near her stomach again. The kiss became needy. She fumbled with that horrendous jumpsuit of his and quickly zipped it down. Slipping her hands under his white shirt, she felt his toned abs and felt every inch of it.

He groaned in the kiss and he made haste by throwing the "towel" (if you could call it that) aside, unwanted on the floor. He used his hands to pluck and play with her breasts while his mouth was occupied. She moaned in his mouth. Both took a breather from the kiss and Sakura, while panting, undid his pants and pushed them down. Grabbing him through his boxers, he let out a feral groan. Just when he thought that he couldn't get harder, she proved him wrong.

Sakura smirked, but Naruto saw it more cute than what she probably was intending. Loving that sound that Naruto made, she squeezed a bit harder making him grunt.

Feeling more confident and relaxed as having Naruto as…a partner, she pushed him so she was on top. Before he could protest her soft lips kissed his chest first, slowly moving down. Using her teeth, she pulled down his boxers. Naruto's heart was beating like crazy. He could not _believe_ that he was going to do this with Sakura. It was like a dream come true.

Looking up to Naruto's eyes, she saw his flushed face and darker than usual blue eyes. Sakura felt kind of empowering. Stroking it first lightly and watching him shudder, she continued. Gripping him tightly, she rubbed the tip and noticed how pre-cum was oozing out.

Hesitantly, Sakura took a lick. Hmm. He didn't taste half bad.

The minute her tongue reached contact with his member, he drew a quick intake of air.

Enveloping Naruto in her mouth, he didn't even half enough time to hiss before her hand played with his ball sack, gently rolling them in her fingers. Her pace was slow and excruciating. Bobbing her head first fast, then slow made him buck his hips towards her. With a small pop, she left him even more hot than before but just at the brink.

He growled at the discomfort. Come on Naruto, can't you let a girl have her fun?" She asked, laughing. Her voice was sultry and seductive. The way that his name rolled off her tongue could make him orgasm just at that.

"Then I'll take revenge in the same manner."

And before she knew what was happening, _she_ was under him and without warning he plunged a finger deep within her. The response was instantaneous as she arched to his touch. She gasped in delight as he drew back out and did it again.

It was a tight fit for sure. Hot and tight, she pulsed around his digits. Taking it to the next level, he used two fingers and with his other hand, he pinched her clit lightly.

"N-Naruto…" She breathed out.

Naruto growled as his body was demanding for salvation but he adamantly refused. He would show her pure bliss first.

"Ahh…" She sighed as Naruto made a 'V' shape with his fingers inside her, stretching her.

When he took out his fingers she groaned in disappointment and annoyance, looking at him to see what was the problem, only to widen her eyes in surprise.

His head was inches away from her most sensitive area when she made a sound of protest, which did no good because he didn't even hesitate before parting her folds and licking at the slit of her entrance.

Sakura's eyes rolled and by reflex, clamped her thighs to keep him in place and pleasure he, which he more than happily obliged to.

Swirling his rough tongue against her clit, he took extreme satisfaction in knowing that right now, Sakura needed him so much right now. Finally, he plunged his tongue deep within her, so deep that his nose was nudging against her as well.

Sakura let out a guttural groan and attempted to push him deeper with her hand fisted in his hair. She would take notice at how soft it was but she was too busy being surprised at how good Naruto was making her feel. She would never think him capable of this.

"Ohh….my god…" Sakura was panting harshly now. They both knew she wouldn't last very long. A few seconds later she screamed with her orgasm before collapsing back on the bed.

Sakura's slightly dazed eyes met with Naruto's very surprised ones. Between pants, she made out a "W-what?"

"You…screamed out _my_ name." He looked to bewildered. So did she.

"I did?"

"Yeah"

"Huh…."

After a few minutes of silence (minus Sakura's panting that was soon stabilizing), she sat back up on the bed.

"Naruto…I know that you're kind of shocked right now…" She started tentatively, "But are you okay?"

"With the fact that you called out my name during an orgasm? Oh yeah, sure." He said absentmindedly. His eyes didn't look very convincing; still blank and amazed.

Sakura rolled her eyes with a wry smile. "No, idiot, I meant your 'issue' down there."

Looking down, he quickly understood what she meant. He was still rock hard to the extent that it was aching.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

This was officially Sakura's weirdest and most awkward time having sex. She supposed having sex with Naruto couldn't be normal. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sex with her previous boyfriends was so bland. Heck, her _boyfriends_ were bland.

"Can you kinda…help me out?" Naruto asked slightly shyly.

An incredulous smile broke from her face. She couldn't believe she was seeing Naruto _shy_."

Throwing her head back, she replied "You don't have to ask me, silly!" Her pink hair was thrown over her shoulder, exposing her pale, beautiful neck.

Climbing on top of her, he positioned his member.

Naruto made no haste of time and sunk in her fully, keeping it there just in case she needed some time to adjust.

Sakura shut her eyes. He was just so big! And it felt great, rolling her hips half to get her self used to its length, and half to see Naruto squeezing his eyes tight for self control.

Sakura smiled. Naruto was always too nice. "Hey, Naruto," She poked him in the chest, "I'm not going to break. I've done this before."

"T-That's good because I can't take it anymore." His voice sounded strained.

His penis felt so incredible. Too incredible. She was hot and slick, clamping on him just begging for him to pound into her relentlessly.

Drawing back, he slammed in her making her head get thrown back in pleasure. There was that beautiful neck of hers. Drawing back again, he pushed in, feeling her pulse around him in excitement.

Sweat was dripping from his body with the strain of not letting out just then and there. He would wait for Sakura. He'd always wait for her.

The pace started slow and slightly romantic to frantic and desperate. She clawed his back and moaned out again and again his name. This time she was well aware of his name leaving her lips.

He licked the sweat forming from the valley of her breasts, and trailed his tongue past her collarbone, to that lovely nape of hers. Sucking on it gently, he continued to rock the bed, loving how Sakura involuntarily bucked her hips towards him.

With a scream that Sakura swear could've broke glass, she screamed Naruto's name when her shattering orgasm came. Her walls tightened and rippled around Naruto's member, milking him. He grunted in relief and pleasure as he let his cum fill her.

Both collapsed on the springy bed, panting and out of breath.

"Wow…" Sakura said after a while.

"Yeah…" Naruto panted.

Silence

"I hope you know that I still love you. I know since childhood you always claimed my affections were simply a normal crush, but now I know that's not true." Pause. "I'd die for you."

Sakura turned her face so it wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see her blushing face. "I know."

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"I…I'm not quite sure." Sakura started, hesitantly, "But I felt…well what I did with you and what I felt then wasn't what I normally feel for you. I felt something more than friendship. Maybe just a bit." She added.

She looked back at him and Naruto held his breath. Her soft features looked cute and her eyes were soft. He always loved that look of hers. Something he'd never seen from her directed _to him_.

"If…you'd want to, I'd like to see where it could lead." She asked shyly.

"That's all I ask for."

**I have no idea what happened at the end but **_**I **_**think it's cute. It wasn't really intended though. Please tell me how you thought it was. Annddd if you didn't like it, that's fine BUT you have to tell me why. Don't just leave a 'you suck' cuz that's **_**reaaallyyyy**_** not called for.**

**Never would've believed myself to write a NaruSaku. I don't' mind the couple but I kind of was neutral with it. It's surprising, but I kind of like this couple a bit more because I wrote out this fanfic (more importantly, the ending).**

**October 10, 2009**

**Broken-Hearts-of-Angels**


End file.
